


Let Me Love You

by Mixolydia



Series: Love Transcends All [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Penis, Elijah the bed was 4 feet away..., First Time, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Good Elijah Kamski, M/M, Self Lubrication, Soft Elijah Kamski, Soft sex, Swallowing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixolydia/pseuds/Mixolydia
Summary: Connor gets over his fears and lets Elijah in. Literally.





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing makes me happy. Soft Elijah makes me happy.

He let out a soft sort of chuckle as they both of chuckle as they stumbled into the house at 2am, attempting to get their shoes off. Managing the small task he let out a small, needy moan as Elijah moved to capture his lips as he pinned him to a wall and Connor can’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be. He can taste the whiskey Elijah had been drinking and it takes him a moment to turn off his lab analysis and just enjoy the kiss. They’d gone out together after alcoholic thirium had been introduced into main stream bars and both men were tipsy. Not drunk but significantly buzzed and it turned out that alcohol made Elijah crave Connor all the more.

“Mm…ah…you taste good…” He moaned out in-between the kisses which caused Elijah to chuckle at him.

“Is that so…?” He smirked as he drew closer to Connor, grinding lightly against him.

“Mmm…” Connor could only moan as he felt their crotches rubbing together through the fabric of their jeans. “Eli…”

“C’mon…” He pulled back and took Connor’s hand as he led him back to their bedroom. “Wouldn’t want to disturb Chloe would we?” 

“No, she puts up with us enough as it is.” He laughed as they entered the bedroom and the door slid shut behind them. He immediately tugged Elijah back towards him to pull him into another searing kiss. They moaned into each other’s mouths, fighting for dominance until Connor let out a small squeak as Elijah picked him up and lowered him down onto the plush red carpet they’d been standing on.

“Eli… the bed is just…”

“Nope. Can’t wait that long…” Elijah groaned as he worked his down Connor to nuzzle at his crotch, his eyelashes fluttering at the android. Connor groaned as his hand found Elijah’s man bun and tugged the hair tie out of it to let it flow freely. Elijah responded by reaching up to undo the fly on Connor’s jeans, allowing some form of relief to the android as he was straining quite badly against the fabric.

“Look at you…” Elijah muttered as he gently cupped Connor through the fabric, causing the android to buck into his hand. “So wanton and needy for me… tell me, love… what do you need?”

“A-ah…” Connor’s face flushed blue as he squirmed under Elijah’s hand. “I… you, please…”

“Hm? In what way?” He teased as he gave him a gentle squeeze.

“Ah!” Connor moaned loudly, his face rapidly turning into a blueberry. “A-Any way…! Eli,please…!”

“As you wish, my love…” He chuckled as he pulled Connor’s jeans clean off him and then tugging the boxers down, chuckling as Connor’s cock sprang free to slap against his stomach. The tip was glistening with pre-cum and Elijah took a moment to admire the pretty member before he leant forward to take the tip of it into his mouth, his tongue licking and swirling around it. Connor cried out as his hand gripped Elijah’s hair.

“Eli… p-please…” he panted. “Please m-move…”

Elijah only nodded and the android looked down just in time to watch Elijah take him all the way to the hilt and Connor had to fight the urge to come on the spot. He thrust into Eli’s mouth and he let him, relaxing his throat to allow Connor full access. It felt so warm to Connor and he tugged on his hair as he thrust in and out. He was so caught up in it that he hadn’t even realised Eli slip one of his fingers into his mouth, next to Connor’s cock, before withdrawing it and using it to trace the ring of flesh around Connor’s hole.

“Mm… ah… I-I’m not going to…” Connor cried out as he thrusts became harsher and faster.

Elijah just grinned and slipped the finger inside of Connor, who hadn’t noticed the intrusion through the fog of pleasure. He let out a harsh cry as Eli’s finger brushed up against his prostate and he came with a shout, right down the back of Elijah’s throat and he swallowed it all up. Android semen didn’t particularly taste of much and was much easier to swallow than a human’s. 

Elijah pulled back, letting Connor’s cock go with a pop as he slipped the finger out of him.

“I’ve never seen you come so hard, my love…”

“A-Ah… that was… I-incredible…” Connor panted. 

Elijah smirked at him as he wiped a stray spot off is face as he eyed Connor as he breathed in an attempt to cool his systems. He chuckled as he noticed Connor hadn’t grown soft and if anything, his cock had grown harder if possible as the head was tinged a deep purple.

“Your body looks like it could go for another round…” He smiled as he stroked Connor’s thigh.

“Eli… I think…I need you… inside me…” Connor blushed, covering his face with his arm.

Elijah froze, looking up at him in shock. They’d come close in the past but Connor always ended up backing out, claiming he just wasn’t ready. He swallowed a lump and nodded. “Are…are you sure…?”

“Y-Yes…”

“Alright, we’ll take things nice and slow and if it gets too much…”

“…I need to let you know.” Connor nodded. 

Elijah nodded. He gave Connor’s cock a few languid strokes as he slicked his fingers up. He gently stroked Connor’s hole and he shuddered in anticipation before groaning as Elijah slipped one finger back inside of him. Connor’s self-lubrication system kicked in, which made Elijah’s job easier as gently thrust the finger in and out of him. Connor reached forward to hold on to him as Elijah slipped the second finger in.

“You’re doing so well, my star…” He whispered to him as he gently stretched him out. “You take my fingers so well…”

Connor moaned and tried to thrust back onto the fingers, whining as Elijah placed a hand on his stomach.

“Patience…” He mumbled as he added a third finger.

Once he thought Connor was ready, he withdrew his fingers which caused him to whine softly. Elijah smiled and leaned forward to kiss him as he finally unzipped his own jeans with a loud moan. He pulled back for a moment to pull his jeans and boxers off as well as pulling Connor’s boxers off all the way.

“So beautiful…” Connor whispered as he eyed Elijah’s member, throbbing and red between his legs.

“Thank you…” He blushed and settled himself between Connor’s legs, probing at his entrance. He looked up at Connor and smiled softly. They’d gotten this far a couple of times but Connor had always backed out. “Are you ready…?”

A moment of silence passed and then a faint “yes” left Connor’s lips.

Elijah nodded as he captured those pink, swollen lips with his own once more as he gently pushed his away inside. Connor moaned into the kiss as Elijah filled him up, inch by slow inch. He pulled back once he was all the way inside to see Connor’s reaction. Connor himself smiled up at Elijah, his face a dark blue and his eyes shining with love and adoration for his lover. He felt so happy that they were finally one that a tear rolled down his cheek.

“Connor? A-Are you alright…?” He asked, concerned.

“I-I’m fine… more than f-fine…I’m so happy t-that I could cry…” He nodded as he pulled him into a kiss, wrapping his arms around him. “I c-can’t wait… please m-move…”

Elijah nodded as he gently pulled out and then pushed back in, setting a slow rhythm as Connor cried out with pleasure underneath him. He wrapped his hand around Connor and stroked him along with his thrusts.

“E-Eli… please, f-faster…” Connor begged him.

“Fuck, Con…” He groaned but obeyed him, thrusting into him faster as he sat up, pulling Connor up with him so that he was sitting on his lap. At this angle, it was easier for him to hit Connor’s sweet spot and he cried out it sheer pleasure. All he could do was hold onto Elijah as he was thrust into over and over again and he could feel himself rapidly approaching the edge.

“Eli..I… I’m so…”

“M-Me too…” He panted, his thrusts becoming erratic as he thrust as hard as he could into him.

Connor cried out, his walls squeezing around him as he split his seed for a second time and ruining both of their dress shirts in the process as his cum covered them both. Elijah was past the point of caring as Connor’s squeezing sent him tumbling over the edge and spilling into him, filling him up with his warm juices. He both collapsed onto the carpet, Elijah slipping out of Connor and causing his fluids to leak out of him slightly.

“Con… that was a-absolutely incredible.” He smiled as he held him close.

Connor could only nod into his chest.

“Connor?” He pulled back to look at him. “Are you okay?”

Connor looked embarrassed as he pointed to his throat and Elijah’s phone buzzed in his pocket. Confused, he picked the phone up and looked at the message before chuckling which caused Connor to pout.

‘I appear to have blown my voice module… I cannot speak.’

“Oh, Con…” Elijah smiled, pulling him close to cuddle with him. “I’ll fix that as soon as we’ve had some rest…” 

Connor nodded and they pulled back from each other. Elijah grimaced as he pulled his soiled shirt off and Connor did the same. Once they pulled their boxers back on and their socks off, Elijah stood up on wobbling legs and helped Connor up. They leaned on each other as they headed over to the bed and all but collapsed onto it, snuggling close to each other. They both fell asleep, exhausted and so happy.

“Love you, my star…”

A message appeared on Elijah’s phone.

‘Love you too, my moonlight…’

Poor Chloe grimaced as she collected their dirty laundry the next day.


End file.
